


Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Deleted Scenes

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [14]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing under the Moonlight, Gen, Kingdom Hearts References, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, raven-at-the-writing-desk's TwstOBer Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: A collection of scenes that were cut from the final product because of various reasons.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(TwstOBer specials)
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts & Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 5 - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler to TW:OPT Chapter 67-71 and 78-80

Leaning against the railing, Riddle overlooked at Prydain City below him. Riddle always tolerated this type of silence. It wasn’t like his silent cold room where he would curl when he disobeyed his mother, but it was a welcoming coolness.

A lukewarm can was pressed against his cheek making him flinched. Looking at the culprit, Jonah was smiling at him, carrying a can of hot drink in each of his hands. “They have strawberry tea.”

The corner of Riddle’s lips raised as he took the warm can, Sipping the content inside, he scrunched his nose. “I like yours better.”

Jonah just chuckled. The wind blew softly between them, their ahoge waving the breeze. “I’ve never been outside the school before.”

Riddle shrugged. “Me neither. This is actually the first time I ever go out for the whole day.”

“Really? What do you usually do?”

“Patrolling.”

Jonah hummed. Sometimes he forgot that the boy next to him was the former Crimson Tyrant. While, yes, he was still strict, the level of punishment was better than previously. “I wonder where the other went.”

“Probably they get lost in the crowd.” Riddle huffed. “It was their idea, you know.”

It was Cater’s idea actually. There will be a firework party at Prydain City later that night and since yesterday was the last day of the final exam, the Heartslabyul decided to celebrate by going to the city. Well, it was more like convincing Riddle to join in and inviting Jonah to stick around. It was a fun day, filled with running around the city, playing in the arcade for a long time (Riddle just made a forever rivalry with the crane game), and having a giant parfait for lunch. They decided to watch the firework far from the crowd but it seemed like only Jonah and Riddle arrived at the meeting spot. The others were nowhere to be seen.

“Oh.” Looking up to the sky, Jonah smiled. “It’s another full moon.”

Riddle looked at him strangely. “Yeah, so?”

Jonah chuckled, shaking his head. “It was also a full moon during that All Hallow’s Eve party.”

Riddle frowned. “You know, you never tell me the full story about that night.”

Jonah shrugged. “It was a long story anyway.” He sighed. “In the end, I didn’t get to enjoy the party. And…” He scratched his cheek sheepishly,“… I guess we didn’t get to dance that night, right?” He chuckled again. “Maybe it was better that way.”

Riddle’s eyes widened, remembering that one-off comment from Trey. He looked down at the half-drank strawberry tea in his hand. “Because… You don’t want to dance?” Riddle didn’t understand why he left hurt when asking that.

Jonah shook his head lightly. “No. I’ll probably trip in the end.”

Riddle clicked his tongue. “I can teach you,” he mumbled.

Jonah turned to him, blinking in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Riddle puffed up his red cheeks before sighed. Nodding to himself he turned to Jonah. “I can teach you. Right here, right now.”

“Wha-” Jonah didn’t get to say anything as Riddle pulled him away from the fence to get more space. The redhead stepped back for a bit before getting himself in position. Riddle posture was poised, right arm folded behind his back while his left one was stretched out toward Jonah with an open palm.

“Jonah Argentum.” For a moment, Riddle looked more regal, lips curled up in a confident smile as if he was in his element, unlike the flustering mess he was earlier. “May I have this dance?”

_And really who could say no to that?_

Jonah smiled. He faced the opposite and got into the same position. He put his left hand on top of Riddle. “I would be my pleasure, Your Majesty.” Riddle smiled back at him. 

**Both of them bowed lightly before Riddle stepped closer, lifting his right arm, and Jonah spun around. They found themselves in each other arms as their silent waltz continued.**

It was nothing like during the All Hallow’s Eve party. It was a simple dance. Gliding and twirling with the background of the shining Prydain City behind them. But Riddle loved this. The more they looked into each other eyes, the more they never wanted to look away. Jonah, for the first time since that final exam, finally felt relief in Riddle’s arms. All the tension had been lifted up from his body. He rested his head on Riddle’s shoulder and the Red Queen became a blushing mess, never once thinking things could actually come to this.

Acutely they could hear the fireworks above them, signally it was already passed their curfew. But they didn’t care. If they could wish for the blessing of the Great Seven to stop time so they could stay as long as they can, without caring about the future, they would do that. They would wish as hard as they can…

_Because…_

_They had each other…_

_And that’s all that matters…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there was supposed to be an additional chapter after the Final Exam mini-arc, but it was cut because it feels to filler-y and was replaced with the scene of Jonah returning Riddle's book and having that small tea party in Chapter 80.
> 
> The deleted filler chapter included a double date between ADeuce and ROnah, the four of them buying a giant parfait, and ends with Riddle and Jonah dancing, tying in the thing Trey mention during the Halloween Episode Chapter 68.


	2. Day 11 - Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Scenario

**Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Ace was sure he was looking at a different person. He had never thought one day he would wear Prefect Riddle’s uniform, tailored so it fit his frame. Staring at his reflection, his face was clean with very minimum makeup. He already started to miss his heart tattoo.**

Someone knocked on the door and it was suddenly opened. From the mirror, he could see Deuce’s head peeked from behind the door. “Hey. You okay?” he asked.

Ace shrugged. “I have no idea how to feel right now. It still felt surreal.”

Deuce chuckled, walking up to stand next to his best friend. “Didn’t you want this way back in the first year?”

Ace groaned. “Don’t remind me. I can’t believe we were that wild.”

Deuce laughed again. "We were, weren’t we? He then reached for Ace’s hand, squeezing. "You’ll be fine. I’ll be right beside you.”

Ace’s lips curled into a smile. “I know you will, dear vice prefect.”

Another knock was heard and a student peeked into the room. “It’s time.”

Ace nodded at the student. “Alright.” He turned back to Deuce. Both of them were grinning at each other. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

The tea party garden was arranged similar to those coronation room Ace had seen in those movies. Walking through the double door, the students who were standing along the red carpet help their magical pen close to their chest like a knight. He was pretty sure he saw Cater and Trey, who were now alumnus of NRC, in the crowd. Looking forward, Deuce was standing next to the heart-throne, and Riddle, who was now wearing the usual Heartslabyul uniform and a heart tattoo on his face, stood on the other side with his crown in his hand.

Arriving at the stage, Ace sat on the throne as Riddle stepped in front of him, raising the crown. “I crown you Ace Trappola, King of Heartslabyul!”

Ace sat still as Riddle placed the crown on top of his head and gave him the prefect staff, then stepping away. “May your reign as prefect never stray from the Queen’s word and bring your court to its glory with pride.”

Stepping away, Riddle raised his magical pen, shooting rose petals to the air. "All hail, Prefect Ace Trappola!”

Everyone followed Riddle’s example. Rose petals rained down Ace as he tried his best not to look too tense.

“All hail, Prefect Ace Trappola!”

_And thus, a new reign shall begin in Heartslabyul…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to happen in Book 2 or 3, but it was labeled as a deleted scene because we don't know whether Ace will be succeeding Riddle or not as the Heartslabyul Prefect.  
> Another reason was that I'm a sucker for coronation scenes.


	3. Day 13 - Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Scenario

The mirror chamber was ruined. Unconcious bodies scattered everywhere with only a few who were still awake. Ace could make out the third years were still awake or at least struggling to stay awake. He remembered Riddle was knocked out unconscious, Azul had his side cut open, Kalim and Vil were bleeding heavily trying to protect their vice prefects, and Idia was wailing from his broken brother.

Ace was struggling to stay awake. He was leaning against a crushed pillar, right hand holding his magical pen while the other was clutching his bleeding upper arm. His eyes focusing on the lone figure at the center of the room and his friend who was in his clutches. His pirate outfit was ripped and ruined as if he was undead captain, reddish-brown hair was longer connected into his overblot ink like tentacles, ink dripping from his right eye that only has one single red dot there, and his dirty cutlass in his hand.

“Captain…” Ace pleaded, breathing heavily. “Let… Him go…”

The figure, the overblot victim, _Captain Jonah fucking Argentum_ (yes, the same Jonah), tilted his head to the side, lips curled into a menacing grin. “Oh?” He glanced to the side. One of his tentacle-hair was currently clutching around a familiar blunette. “You want him?”

Deuce was gasping for air, trying to rip the ink that was crushing his neck. He looked at Ace with teary eyes. Ace felt like he wanted to cry. “Captain, please! This is not you!”

“Like, hell you actually know me.” The smile on his face dropped. “What the fuck are you thinking of stopping me from getting my treasure?!”

He curled his hand into a fist, tightening the grip around Deuce’s neck, causing him to cry out. Ace became more panicked. _What was he supposed to do? He could hurt both of him. His leader was his enemy now. Who was he supposed to follow?!_

Suddenly a beam of dark-magic shot down from the sky. Jonah screamed as he threw Deuce aside. Ace was already on his feet to catch his unconscious friend.

A black feather fell in his line of vision as a figure landed between him and the overblotted captain. “Eh? Why are you here?” Jonah whined like a child.

The headmaster just stared at him, almost disappointingly .“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Aw, man. But this isn’t my bedtime yet. Can I stay up a little bit longer?”

“No, Mister Argentum. You better stop this madness.”

“Yeah, right. Or what? You’re gonna stop me? After all those times not being there?”

Ace noticed the way the headmaster’s fingers tightened their grip on his cane. He knew Jonah had struck the nerve. The captain was grinning widely. “Face it, headmaster. Is it the only reason why I’m not expelled yet is that I have a good use for you? Now that everyone is overblot you decided to step in and take all the credit for all my hard work? How useless can you be.”

Crowley gritted his teeth as he tapped his cane twice. It started to shine in a golden light. Crowley closed his eyes and brought the cane in front of his face, holding it like how someone would hold a sword or rapier. “I know I haven’t been the best headmaster or even a mentor for you,” he spoke. “But, if I can redeem myself by saving you, then it’ll be worth it.”

**He opened his eyes and the cane burst into sparkles, changing the cane into a giant key. Ace’s eyes widened. _There was just no way. The headmaster is a keyblade wielder?_ _Like those ancient warriors from long ago?! He knew that the headmaster is powerful, but he didn’t imagine to be THIS powerful._**

Jonah laughed, pulling his cutlass in front of his face similar to how Crowley held his keyblade. “Oh, please, headmaster. I would like to see you try.”

Jonah ran up to Crowley only to be hit with a dark-magic ball shot out from the tip of the keyblade, throwing him to the air. The boy quickly made an aerial recovery before trying to bring his sword down on him, but Crowley just barely dodged the attack.

Keyblade and cutlass locked onto each other but Crowley seemed to have the upper hand, getting a few combo hit to forced the boy to back away. Pulling back his keyblade, he pointed at Jonah’s chest, shooting out a blast of dark magic, but Jonah managed to dodge that. In a short time, Jonah was able to run up to Crowley and hit him with his cutlass getting a good combo hit on him, ripping the headmaster uniform, and drawing out blood. Thrusting out his hand, black ink shot out from the puddle underneath him. Unfortunately, Crowley jumped back, slicing the tentacles of ink. Landing on the ground again, he raised his keyblade, summoning bolts of lightning raining down, but Jonah raised his hand, creating a dome out of ink to protect himself.

Once the rain stopped, Jonah shot out the remaining ink toward Crowley, but the headmaster disappeared and reappeared in another area, not too far away from him. Jonah then charged at Crowley once more, only to be hit with another dark blizzard.

Jonah ran toward him, cutlass clashing with the keyblade once again, but Jonah was the one with the upper hand. He tried to stab Crowley, but the headmaster managed to avoid the fatal stab just a few inches. Crowley grabbed Jonah by the hair and threw Jonah away. The boy let out a scream when he crashed to the wall, even after protecting himself with his ink. Crowley shot another dark-magic ball toward Jonah before the boy could get up again or his ink protecting him again. Crowley flipped his cape teleporting above Jonah with a gush of raven feathers, kicking the silver cutlass from the boy’s hand, stomping his hand hard that Crowley was sure he broke some bones there. Holding the keyblade with his two hands, trying to stab Jonah on the cursed eye. Jonah screamed, summoning his ink again, a claw-like hand grabbed Crowley by the neck. The hand lifted the headmaster off him and threw him to the wall.

Jonah rolled out of the way fast enough for the keyblade to hit the ground. Jonah then kicked Crowley’s legs and made him fall to the ground. But Crowley quick to recover, disappearing quickly as Jonah reached for his cutlass across the room. Crowley reappeared by Jonah again, raising his keyblade but was blocked by Jonah’s cutlass. Two blades clashed against each other repeatedly and brutally, each of them trying to kill each other, drawing more blood in every slash. It was tragic to watch the once teacher and student now facing each other. If this was in another situation, Ace would watch in awe as both males showing off their skills. Ace couldn’t interfere with the fight, didn’t dare to enter the battlefield, and ruined the intimate moment (as intimate as it could be).

Crowley noticed that Jonah’s movement started to become sloppy. Their time was nearly up. Crowley then disappear and reappeared again in a different area, farther away from Jonah. Jonah then charged at Crowley again and tried to get a combo hit on him again but Crowley was able to block the attack. Jonah then raised his cutlass to try and attack Crowley again.

\- his chest was left wide open-

\- and Crowley impaled his keyblade right into Jonah’s chest.

Jonah’s eyes widened and mouth opened wide for a silent scream, dropping his cutlass. The world became silent. He pulled back his keyblade, coated with ink. The boy stared at his chest, knees trembling, and looking paler than before. Crowley knew he made a mistake. He should’ve aimed for the eye, not the chest-

A light chuckled was heard. Crowley looked up the boy - his mentee, his son - who was slowly lifting his head and gave him a tired, but gentle smile.

“I guess…” Crowley wanted to shush him, to scold him not to talk with a mouthful of ink trickling from your lips. But he couldn’t he was still shocked by what he had done. He didn’t mean this. He wasn’t supposed to do that. He could’ve have killed him! “I’m grounded again… huh?”

Jonah fell forward, eyes slowly closing, and Crowley wanted to grab him, to hug him, and tuck him back to bed, hoping that this was just a nightmare, but he was held back by Crewel and Trein. Malleus was the one who caught Jonah, and he and Lilia immediately went to work, chanting a spell in hope that could save Jonah’s life and extract all the overblot from him.

If this was a different situation, most might see this as something very out of character of Crowley.

He trashed between Crewel and Trein’s hold, screaming on the top of his lung, and tears streaming down from behind his mask.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

“Dire! Calm down!”

“No! He needs me! I can save him!”

“You’ve done enough! You can only make it worst!”

“Jonah! Mister Argentum! Don’t you dare die! You hear me! You’re in so much trouble, young man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got an ask on my Tumblr about a suggestion of a final battle. The only reason why this was labeled a deleted scene was that I'm still not sure of how the fic will end. Will Jonah overblot in Book 1 or Book 2, I have no idea.  
> Also, I can't be the only one who thinks Crowley's cane is like a keyblade, right?


	4. Day 14 - Broom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler to TW:OPT Chapter 38

“Jonah! Where are you?!”

Riddle looked up to the tree above him where Ace was standing on one of the branches. “You see anything?”

Ace squinted his eyes, trying to see further through the wood. “Nope. Nothing.”

Riddle groaned, messing with his hair in frustration. “Seriously? How did you manage to lose him?!”

**“His broom just shot to the air, Prefect Riddle! How are we supposed to react?!”**

“Fly after him!”

Trey sighed as he landed and got off from his broom from his unsuccessful scouting. When Ace and Deuce suddenly appeared in the dorm during recess, and coincidentally he, Riddle and Cater returned at the same time, Trey thought they just forgot about their uniform for their next class after PE. He certainly didn’t expect them to be yelling “Jonah fell down from the sky and we couldn’t find him!” Riddle was so close to exploding but Trey managed to calm him down and the five of them agree to go to the forest to find Jonah, Grim, and that one Pomefiore student that followed them.

Deuce flew away from the group, looking down at the ground. It was then he saw a purple spot on the ground. “Hey, down there!” he shouted. And the ‘spot’ which is actually a person, looked up. Ah! That’s the boy that flew after Jonah. Deuce flew down to the spot. Relief filled him when it was actually Jonah, Grim, and the Pomefiore student.

“Deuce.” Jonah smiled. Both of the students have leaves and twigs stuck in their clothes and overall a mess. “What are you doing here?”

“We are looking for you!” Deuce yelled as he landed on the ground. “Are you hurt?”

Jonah tilted his head to the side. “Just a dislocated shoulder I think.”

“You think?!” Deuce screamed in panic. “We need to get you to the infirmary! Hop on!”

The Pomefiore student helped Jonah on to Deuce’s broom. “I’ll follow you” He turned to Grim who was holding two brooms, well one of them was broken. “Cat, you can come with me.” Grim just nodded, not wanting to make any arguments.

Jonah was holding onto Deuce hard with one hand, unable to move his other one without winching too much. He passed a clearing and noticed his prefect’s red hair.

“I found him, Prefect Rosehearts!” Deuce shouted as he landed next to him. Riddle noticed the way one of Jonah’s arm sort of… dead. Before he could even panic, Cater stepped in, magical pen already in his hand.

“Alright. Hold still.” Light glowed from Cater’s pen onto Jonah’s shoulder. It was only a matter of second before it dimmed out. Jonah blinked, moving his shoulder around. 

“It’s not wonky anymore,” he muttered. Then, he smiled at Cater. “Thanks, Senior Cater.”

Cater grinned back at him. “Not a problem.”

Riddle sighed in relief, but then he’s back to his usual strict persona. “Care to explain why you fell from the sky?”

Jonah chuckled. “Well… It’s kinda hard for me and Grim to like join forces.”

“Flying is dangerous unless you know how to control your broom.”

“Well, how about you teach me?”

“Wha…”

Jonah shrugged, not even noticing the light blush on Riddle’s cheek “You’re good at flying, right? Maybe you can teach me something.”

Ace laughed from the tree. “Ha! The captain just asked you out, Prefect! Don’t waste this chance!”

His face was met with a shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I want to write a Gainden fic for this, but I sort of forgot and I have no idea how to tie every up since the problem was concluded by the end of Chapter 38 or, if you want, Chapter 43


	5. Day 15 - Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped Pomefiore Arc concept.

Having the perfect meeting in one of the prefect's dorm wasn’t something unusual. Though, you could say that Jonah was a bit skeptical. Walking down the hall of Pomefiore dorm at the back of the group, he had his hands in his pockets, eye glancing at every corner for any sudden movement because if his guesses were correct (and he will not repeat what happened back then with Kalim and Jamil), Vil must’ve plan something. _He had to._ Both of them had been in a cold term ever since Epel ran away, and now that he thought about it, this would be their first meeting since the start of the semester.

“We have arrived.” The Pomefiore student that led them opened the heavy double door, revealing a grand table with various food prepared for them. Vil stood at the head of the table as the host.

“Glad you can all arrive.” Vil looked over his guests. The only one that wasn’t present was Kalim, but Jamil was there in his place. And for once, Malleus and Idia were there. When his eyes stopped at Jonah, the pirate boy gulped, his hand reached for the hilt of his cutlass just for reassurance. “Please, have a seat.”

All of the prefects sat on their seats. Jonah purposely picked the one furthest from Vil, just for precaution. Students carrying teapots came out from the room and poured some tea into the cup. Jonah glanced around. The other prefects had started eating and chatting. They all seemed fine. Staring at the tea in front of him and his empty plate, Jonah frowned. _Could it be that Vil didn’t want to strike in the middle of a crowd? Possibly. There were too many witnesses. So, he was safe right now?_

Grabbing the teacup, the sweet scent of the tea hit his nose. Bringing it close to his lips-

_*BANG!*_

**“Stop! That drink is poisoned!”**

Before anybody could react, somebody ran toward Jonah and snatched the cup from his hand. Kalim al-Asim stepped backward as if keeping the cup far from Jonah’s grasp.

“What is the meaning of this?” Riddle stood up from his seat.

Jamil followed, looking annoyed and confused at the same time. “Kalim, what are you doing?”

“Are you kidding me?” Idia muttered, wiping his lips with the back of his hand repeatedly. “The one time I decided to go out is the time I got poisoned… Wonderful.”

Noticing that Idia, who had drunk his tea first, Leona picked up his cup and smell it. “It doesn’t smell like it was poison.”

“This is a serious accusation, Kalim.” Vil stood up calmly. “All of us here can see that all of us sit randomly and the drink was poured after all of us was seated.”

Kalim glared at the Pomefiore Prefect. “That’s because it’s only Jonah’s cup that got glazed!”

"And how do you prove that? Again. All of us sat randomly. I cannot predict where Jonah would sit.”

“Kalim, look.” Jamil grabbed his hand, but Kalim tried to pull back, not wanting to drop the cup. “You can’t throw declare something because you have a hunch.”

Kalim actually looked hurt. “Jamil, you know me. This is basically my talent. Why are you doubting me?”

“If I may.” Everyone turned to Malleus who also stood up, looking between Vil, Jonah, and Kalim. “There’s one way to prove.” He then turned to Kalim. “If what Kalim said is a lie, then I’m sure Scarabia will have to suffer the consequence of a serious accusation.”

Riddle frowned at this. “But he’s telling the truth…”

Jonah quickly stood up from his seat, but Kalim stepped back further. “Kalim. Give me the cup.”

Kalim shook his head. “No.”

Jonah glared at him. “Look. If you’re telling the truth and that glass is really poisoned-”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t,” Jamil added, stepping closer. “You’re doing stupid stuff again. Give me-”

“No!” Kalim shouted, quickly taking out his magical pen, pointing at Jamil and Jonah. “Both of you. Stay back. I’m doing this.”

Kalim stood up straight, eyes focusing on to Vil. He didn’t even flinch or tremble when he brought the cup close to his lips, drinking in three large gulps. Kalim lowered the glass and licked his lips. “This actually some good apple juice.”

Jamil sighed loudly. _Typical Kalim to make some big commotion over nothing._

“So… There is no poison?” Idia asked out loud.

Jonah looked at Kalim from up and down. He still looked fine. No twitching or vomiting. Maybe he was wrong-

Kalim coughed. It was small at first but soon turned into a coughing fit. The Scarabia Prefect reached for his throat as if it could reduce the feeling of being choked. His vision started to blur and his stomach flipping, making him feel even sicker. He wasn’t even conscious when he fell.

“KALIM!” Jamil grabbed Kalim before he could hit the floor. The once cheerful face suddenly turned pale, his forehead was burning and sweating heavily.

"I knew it.” In a light speed, Jonah ran toward Vil, unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Vil’s neck, just a few inches from the skin.

The side door was kicked open, and Rook, armed with his bow and arrow, aiming at Jonah stepped in. “Stand back, Capitaine!”

Another door was kicked, revealing Ace and Deuce, pointing their magical pen at Rook. “No! You step back!”

Riddle, Malleus, and Idia took out their weapon, just in case chaos might happen. Azul and Leona ran to Jamil’s side. “We need to get him to the infirmary,” Azul said, crouching down to pick up the poison-glazed cup. “I need to look up about the poison.”

Leona crouched down and picked up the really sick Kalim bridal style. “Come on.” Leona, Jamil, and Azul ran off the dining room, leaving the rest on their standoff.

“What were you thinking really?” Jonah started. “If you really want to kill me, can’t you just send me some poisoned apple pie? This is very out of character of you, Big Brother Vil.”

Vil didn’t even look scared or even make a move to take out his tome and fight back. “You can say that I’m in a rush. You’re in my way, Jonah. We need to get rid of you out of the scenario as soon as possible.”

“You know you just declared war to all dorm? None of us appreciate attempt murder.”

“I know the risk. With all of your connections, it was never safe for those you dare to even pinch you. You have all of them tied around your little fingers. Killing you might release them from your hive.”

Jonah gripped on his cutlass tighter. “We’ll stop you. Your reign is over, Your Majesty.”

The corner of Vil’s lips pulled up, smirking like a madman. “That’s where you’re wrong, One-Eyed Captain. It has just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept was imagined before the Pomefiore Arc was released so I didn't know what to expect. This is also under the assumption that I could cut the book into two parts, which is why Jonah is way darker(?).
> 
> I also wanted something reminiscing the Disney Movie, so wrote a potential life-threatening poisoning scene. 
> 
> The deleted concept included Epel running away and hiding in Ramshackle Dorm/the Dwarfs' Cotttage (after some cleaning). And of course the poisoning scene, either Kalim or Rook will get poisoned in order to protect Jonah/Epel, and a vague imagining of Vil kept showing up on Jonah's door/window just like the Old Hag, complete with "All alone, my pet?" and followed with Jonah slamming the door in front of Vil's face. It was really vague, okay.  
> The scene itself was inspired by the early episode of BBC Merlin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Chains of Regret.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024871) by [Sanata101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101)




End file.
